A Little Something Special About Speedsters
by rishi-is-a-spinda
Summary: Speedsters eat a lot because of their metabolism...right? ((JaimexBart))


Just a little one shot of sorts for Halloween ((Hey, it's still Halloween here.)) Anyways, I was thinking if the team was monsters what would they be? For some reason my mind focused on speedsters. And I was like, what if they're eating so much to replace their normal diet. Like blood. Vampires are super fast, right? Has this been done before. It starts off first person, switches to third and ends in first. I don't usually write first person but the opening came out like that somehow. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Any comments and opinions are appreciated.

* * *

When you decide to stop drinking blood, it's always hard finding a suitable- filling- substitution. Yeah, I could always be like those other vampires and get blood from the blood bank or 'donors'. It's not the same though. I suppose that's the point but the fact remains that the temptation to bite a random stranger is always there. Starving yourself from your natural food source will do that too, I guess.

But that's why we eat constantly. Normal- human food that is. By constantly, I mean like every five seconds. Alright, not that drastically, but it feels like it sometimes. Cause we move so much faster than everyone. I mean, when they mentioned eternity, they never mentioned that fact and that the world seems to be standing still at times because of it. Being one of the undead is so not crash. But considering I was born to the life, I've never lived any other so I have nothing to compare it to.

What was I talking about? Oh right, food. We of the Allen clan love humans. Well, I'm sure all vampires love humans but more in the whole I love food kind of way, you know? As for us, we're like PETA but for humans. Which is totally funny...once Wally explained what PETA was. Hey, when something doesn't exist in the future, it doesn't hurt to have someone explain a joke to you. Uh, spoilers. Though I guess it's kind of obvious that certain things don't exist in the apocalyptic timeline that I'm from. Things like the government, red cross, forest rangers, and girl scouts- the last one is a pity. Their cookies are so crash. So delicious. And before you ask, yes I can taste them. I don't know where people get the idea that if a vampire eats something other than blood it tastes like crap. It'd be moding if it weren't for the fact that eating food helps us blend in. Like not being able to go out in sunlight-

I'm going off on a tangent again. So my family has been living among humans by eating massive quantities of food, under the guise that we're speedsters- superheroes. And even with all the super baddies and alien invasions, we do alright. That is, until I fell off the wagon. I never really understand all these retro sayings. Where exactly is this wagon I fell off? And didn't people stop using wagons like more than a century ago? I should probably explained what happened, though that involves going back some.

* * *

"I think I prefer male blood over females," Bart blurted out without a thought as Dracula played on the screen. It was a tradition between his cousin and him to watch old vampire movies and make fun of them for their inaccuracies. As for Wally not being 'dead' the undead never stayed dead long. But that was another story.

"Whoa, you can't just say that out loud. What if another vampire heard?" The red head hissed back, casting glances around as if someone could hear- even though it was just the two of them.

"What? Are all they all homophobic or something?" Bart snorted, rolling his eyes at his cousin.

"No, it's just kind of frowned upon and not said out loud."

"But you suck Dick's blood all the time."

"You can't say that! What if Barry hears?!" Wally jumped up from his seat, frantically making sure his uncle wasn't anywhere to be found. They did not, under any circumstances drink human blood. Rule number one. "We talked about this, we don't talk about it."

Both 'speedsters' turned towards the tv as an actress let loose a scream, each with a slight smile. "What brought this on?" Wally asked as he sat back down, kicking his feet onto the coffee table- paying attention to the movie once again.

"I was just thinking. Not of anyone in particular. And definitely not because he smelled really good or anything. So good that I was thinking about biting. I was actually leaning in to bite him before I pulled back butIstopped myselfintime. I was just wondering how you and Dick stayed friends for so long before you bit him."

"It kind of helped when he knew what I was- I swear Batman knows everything."

"Batman would make a good vampire."

"Apparently, Uncle Barry offered once but Bats refused," Wally replied with a shrugged. "But Dick knowing kept me in check. He made sure i didn't screw up."

Bart could feel his cousin's green eyes on him. "Alright, who is it? You're going to have to run interference before he starts to suspect something."

"Right. It'll be totally crash," Bart mumbled as he sunk into the couch under Wally's gaze.

* * *

"Hermano. Bart, can we talk?" Jaime's voice cut across the watchtower common room, causing the auburn to freeze in mid-step- his sandwhich untouched in his hands. Bart's eyes traveled the room, looking for escape but there was to be none. Jaime was already heading toward him and leaving would just cause unneeded questions from his best friend.

"Yeah, her-man-o?" He asked, butchering the Spanish word as he swallowed nervously. Luckily there was no one else here at the moment.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other day-"

"Icanexplain. YouseeI'mactucually-

"I know, carino. Can we continue?" Jaime asked, his voice colored by his Hispanic accent. He closed the distance between them, pulling Bart to him. The auburn's sandwich slipped from his fingers, falling to the floor- forgotten

Did Jaime just say he knew? How did he know? It wasn't like Blue Beetle was a great detective like the Batman. The scarab! Of course! It must have informed Jaime about Bart, that was the only explanation. But what did Carino mean? Jaime had never called him that before. And he wanted to continue?!

Bart found his mind suddenly blank as his body was pulled tight against Jaime, his best friend's scent filling his nostrils. His delicious scent, sweet and earthy with small hint of something spicy. He stood onto his tippy toes, nuzzling his nose into Jaime's neck. He barely registered Jaime's arms tightening around him and the older teen placing light kisses along his own neck.

He dragged a deep breath through his nose, Jaime's smell was stronger here- sweeter. Much too tempting. His tongue darted out, giving Jaime's neck long lavish licks. Wrong choice. His taste buds felt like they were on fire, like all he ever eaten was gruel- which was almost true, to a vampire at least. If just his skin tasted like this, Bart wondered what Jaime's blood would taste like.  
Pearl white fangs scrapped lightly against Jaime's skin, electing little mews of pleasure from the older teen. It was enough to send Bart over the edge, not that he wasn't there already. He let his teeth sink into his friend's neck and began to suck. It was awkward at first, it wasBart's first time. After a few tries, his instincts took over and the indescribable taste of Jaime's blood filled his mouth.

All too soon it ended. A set of hands found their way to Bart's shoulders, pushing him violently away. Bart blinked his green eyes in surprise, blood dripping off his chin as he stared at Jaime. The older teen had his hand pressed to where Bart had bitten him- his eyes wide in shock and confusion. "Dios mio, what are you?"

Crap. He didn't know. But he- he said- crap. This wasn't crash. So not crash. How did this happen? He had wanted to continue. He said so. What had he meant if not that?! He rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. His green eyes narrowed on the blood on his hand, then shifted over to Jaime. Bart ran.

* * *

So, there you have it. I bit my best friend, had my first taste of blood and exposed my family's big dark secret. I'm so feeling the mode right now. At least I didn't mess up as bad as Wally did when he first bit Dick.


End file.
